


Urban Industry and Revolution

by QBX36



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anarchism, Anarchy, Cities, Industrialization, Other, city, ideas, short essay, state, workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QBX36/pseuds/QBX36
Summary: It is under 300 words just read it
Relationships: Ideas and proximity of living
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Urban Industry and Revolution

Areas of dense population bread more progressive thoughts than their rural neighbors. The discussion and sharing of ideas is better where people live closer together because the odds of exposure and acceptance of a concept go up with the diversity and frequency of interaction now taking place. After the industrial revolution, most industry was situated in cities. The backbone of society finally enjoyed the same socialization as everyone else. A great equalizer like anarchy interests the man on the bottom of the totem pole, and in the city, they have exposure to it. Previous revolutions had strong working-class foundations. The distance of workers from the city stifles new revolutionary action. Actual labor moved outside city limits, state boundaries, and whole countries for tax reasons- or out of human hands altogether. In America, namely, industry shifted from cities to small towns during the cold war before going overseas. The densest industry resides in countries feeling the heel of oppression hardest on their backs and the weight of illiteracy heaviest on their heads. Anarchy became the property of the snooty avantgarde, middle-class folk residing in first world nations, using anarchy to solve first world problems or justifying difficult behavior. The cities teem with service workers and go-betweens, with far fewer laborers living in the town and many more commuting. The backbone of society and revolutionary strategy was now withdrawn from its source of socialization vote conservatively, rather than fly banners red and black. Revolutionary strategy must either be revised to fit a more diverse modern demographic or a method of injecting into small communities, and workers globally must be devised.


End file.
